Misplaced
by Hikari no Aly
Summary: Edward Elric abordo del titanic en busca de alguna esperanza en america, encontrará mas de una sorpresa en aquel colosal barco . ... U Post serie pre movie U Enjoi It!
1. El viaje

**Misplaced.**

**Por: Hikary no Aly**

**Capítulo 1: Viaje.**

_**Al, nos volveremos a encontrar lo prometo… cueste lo que cueste.**_

Decía para sus adentros el joven rubio, mientras caminaba a toda prisa por el gran puerto, se detuvo en la gran fila de pasajeros, y miro el gran barco negro con rojo, paso unos minutos contemplando el gran barco por el que abordaría hasta que fue interrumpido por un grupo de jóvenes de su misma edad (pero mas altos) que corrían a gran velocidad, sin querer fue empujado.

-¡Fíjate imbécil!- gritó mientras agitaba el puño.

-Lo sientooo pequeño- grito el joven rubio mientras ignorando la fila corrió hasta el tipo entregando sus pasajes.

- ¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS MEGA ULTRA ENANO QUE SE NECESITA UNA MEGA ULTRA LUPA DE GRAN AUMENTO PARA SER VISTO?

¿HE?-

La gente que estaba cerca de el lo miraron extrañados por la exageración del pequeño rubio, en cambio al grupo de jóvenes que les había gritado ni siquiera lo habían tomado en cuenta porque que se alejaban a gran rapidez.

Edward tuvo que pasar 15 min. En la horrorosa fila antes de que fuera su turno, pero se entretuvo viendo a todo tipo de personas que pasaban por el puerto, jóvenes parejas, marineros con sus familias, esposas e hijas despidiéndose de sus padres o esposos, madres regañando a sus hijos…, grandes autos, barcos edificios, robos,...**tecnología** avanzada… etc.

_Tecnología_...- pensó_- En mi mundo en mi mundo no existe eso…_

-Boleto-

-ah?...-salió de sus pensamientos Edward.

-Su boleto Sr.- dijo el robusto hombre.

-ah! Si claro- revisó sus bolsillos tratando de buscar su boleto.-maldición- volvió a revisar sus bolsillos con desesperación- donde se metió- ahora revisaba su bolso.

-¿No tiene su boleto Sr.? No podrá abordar si no me lo entrega.

-¡ESO YA LO SÉ!... mierda…-

Ed pasó 10 desesperantes minutos revisando sus bolsillos y bolso, hasta que se dio cuenta que lo tenía en la mano.

-bien, Sr.¿pasó la inspección de piojos?- dijo el hombre mientras timbraba el boleto.

-¿La qué?- dijo Edward con una expresión un tanto graciosa.

-La inspección de piojos Sr. Si no la pasa no podrá ingresar- le dijo seriamente.

Edward que seguía con esa graciosa expresión en su cara reaccionó a tiempo antes de que aquel hombre se diera cuenta de que no había pasado ninguna inspección de piojos

-emmm... si jajaja- rió falsamente mientras discretamente se pasaba la mano por la cabeza – claro, claro, como podría olvidar algo tan importante jajajaja no queremos que Estados Unidos quede plagado de esa horrorosa peste jajajaja- siguió caminando mientras comenzaba a rascarse cada vez mas fuerte la cabeza mientras dejaba a las personas y al hombre del boleto con una gran interrogante.

Cuando desapareció de la vista de aquél hombre comenzó a rascarse la cabeza mas fuerte –**_piojos, rayos, cada ves que hablan de eso me pica la cabeza _**(claro a quién no xD)**_- _**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-Mamá, me pica la cabeza dijo un pequeño niño de ojos dorados-_

_-¿ a ti igual Ed?- dijo la joven mujer desviando la mirada de la cabeza de su hijo menor que ya estaba muy aburrido de estar allí.- ah!...- dijo la mujer suspirando – supongo que tendré que revisarte a ti igual-_

_-¡qué!- Dijo asustado el pobre niño- sabes.. ya no me pica- dijo mientras seguía rascándose y se aljaba discretamente de su madre, cuando se perdió de su vista comenzó a rascarse desesperadamente – maldición odio esto- _

_- aja!, a aquí hay uno dijo la mujer sacando un piojo-_

_-eh?- se dio la vuelta asustado- mamá? No, déjame, no quiero estar como Al...- dijo ed alejando su cabeza de su madre-_

_-O.K has lo que quieras- dijo poniéndose las manos en la cintura- pero Winly no va a querer jugar con un niño con piojos-_

_-¿Win?- dijo mirando a su madre algo asustado-_

_-si- dijo desviando su mirada del pequeño- supongo que Al tendrá que jugar con ella, ya que Al no tiene piojos- dijo tratando de no reírse_

_-¿Al?- dijo algo asustado- rayos no permitiré que me quite a Win- dijo molesto._

_-eh?- Trisha lo miró confundida_

_-Mamá- dijo seriamente- mi cabeza es toda tuya- acerco su cabeza a su madre, la mujer rió por el cambio de carácter de su hijo, claro, siempre que trataba de Win ó Al el cambiaba rápidamente de opinión, y así pasaron toda la tarde madre e hijo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

**_Madre...- _**pensó él rubio mientras trataba de no derramar una lágrima.

El barco era hermoso, y muy grande, entró para buscar su habitación...

Habitación 305, Habitación 305, habitación 305...- decía el rubio buscando la habitación que indicaba su boleto de 3ª clase- ¡Habitación 305¡aquí está¡- se dispuso a abrir la puerta cuando para sus sorpresa ..se encontró con los tres jóvenes que lo habían empujado en la fila. Ellos lo miraron.. y Ed los miró ( XD)... hasta que reaccionó

-UDS- gritó-

-hola pequeño - dijo relajado el rubio que estaba arriba del 2º camarote- ¿qué haces a aquí?-

-perdiste a tus padres niño (cuenta como pequeño XD)?-dijo el rubio de rulitos que estaba arriba del segundo camarote, la venita de Ed estaba a punto de estallar

-te encuentras bien pequeño? – dijo el italiano acercándose a él... era la 3º ves que lo llamaban pequeño...

3...

2...

1...

Edward explotó.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿AQUIEN LE LLAMAN ENANO INSIGNIFICANTE QUE NESECITA UNA ESCALERA PARA SUBIER UN ESCALÓN???!!!-

-hey... ¿qué te pasa enano?- el de rulito saltó de su camarote frunciendo el seño

-¿¿¿ENANO???- dijo lanzándose encima de él furioso, pero no lo logró, fue atrapado rápidamente por el italiano.

-¿qué te pasa pequeño¿dónde están tus padres?- dijo soltando rápidamente a Ed ya que este ahora se iba a lanzar sobre él.

-emmm- interrumpió el rubio que seguía en su camarote al parecer ya había entendido- vienes... solo...ammm-

-Edward- dijo agitado el pequeño ( perdón, el gran Ed jajaja)

-O.K Edward... vienes solo…?….-

-por supuesto- dijo poniendo sus manos en su cadera-¿quién creías que soy¿un pequeño de 13 años?-

Tommy y Fabricio se miraron con cara de cómplices y trataron de reprimir una carcajada para que "el pequeño gran Ed" no se diera cuenta, Jack los miro de reojo y sonrió discretamente, a decir, exactamente ESO era lo que parecía Ed, un niñito de 13 años que juega a ser mayor vistiéndose como un adulto.

-Bueno, bueno - dijo Jack saltando del camarote- Soy Jack Dawson , él es Fabricio – dijo apuntando al italiano de sombrero- y el es Tommy (me acuerdo de que así le decían XD) –dijo señalando al rubio de rulitos -Edward ¿porqué no dejas tus cosas en el camarote y vamos todos a dar un recorrido por el barco¿qué te parece?-

-Supongo que esta bien- dijo Ed dejando sus cosas en la cama de abajo.

-Bien, vamos-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Continuará...

Bueno supongo que continuará.. la verdad es que no tengo ni idea...pero quedó que continuará... solo tengo que volver a ver Titanic (again ¬¬) para poder conectarme haber si mi inspiración vuelve... porque estoy apenas con el segundo...

Y bueno ¿qué pasará cuando el Titanic choque con el iceberg¿qué será de Ed?... bueno ninguna de estas respuestas en el siguiente episodio XD... pero trataré de responderlas luego.

I promisse... terminaré military.. o almenos lo continuaré hasta el 9 U (no me maten AHHHHHHH)


	2. nuevo mundo, nuevos personajes ¿las mism

**Misplaced.**

**Por: Hikary no Aly**

**Capítulo 2: nuevo mundo, nuevos personajes ¿las mismas caras?**

Edward no podía quedar mas sorprendido, la verdad es que en su vida había visto el mar, lo más cercano a él eran los grandes lagos y el río que había en su pueblo Rizenbul, también le asombraba el barco, desde que había llegado a este mundo jamás había visto una tan grandioso y colosal como era este el "Titanic", de hecho jamás había visto un barco, solo había visto planos de alguno que otro pero eso no era de su importancia, dudaba que un barco pudiera llevarlo al otro lado de la puerta pero ¿qué podría ser?, miró hacia el horizonte, tan infinito, tan inalcanzable, como su mundo, su mirada se entristeció, el viento fuerte e imponente le zumba en los oídos, pero aún así le era refrescante .

-cof, cof- tosió Ed, era humo de cigarro, Tommy se había puesto a fumar, Edward odiaba el humo de cigarro, pero parece que Tommy no se daba cuenta, Tommy se dio la vuelta sacó una caja de cigarrillos y se la enseñó a Ed, dejó su cigarro colgando de un lado de su boca, tal como la hacía Jean.

-¿quieres?- dijo indiferente, Ed sacudió su cabeza.

-Por ahora no.-

Edward miró a las personas que caminaban en el barco, y se quedó atónito al ver a una pareja que llamó mucho su atención, Riza?...Jean?... no podía creerlo, eran ellos, tomados de la mano despidiéndose de alguien, ella lo abrasa fuerte mente, Edward seguía sorprendido con la pareja.. **¡¡¡¡¿la teniente Hawkeye y el Teniente Havoc juntos?!!** ( me van a matar, me van a matar, me van a matar XD)Eso era prácticamente una utopía y ahí estaban al frente de él, trató de reprimir una carcajada.

-a un lado enano- dijo una voz que le pareció algo familiar- se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con él **...¿ Mustang?,** la sorpresa no le dio tiempo para reaccionar con su típica exageración de su altura y miró sorprendido al odioso y creído hombre pasearse con dos mujeres la brazo, una era mayor de edad, la otra era una joven y hermosa pelirroja que no demostraba ningún interés en la palabrería de su acompañante.

( wow, Ed no explotó).

-Pero que pesado- dijo Fabricio mirando a aquel hombre que había insultado a Edward- Ed ¿te encuentras bien?- Fabricio reaccionó rápidamente, ya que se acordó de que edito-san explotaba con facilidad con la mágica palabra "enano".

-si- Edward ya ni se acordaba de lo que le había dicho aquel hombre, solo seguía serio mirándolo y atento haber si aparecían personas que el había conocido, pero nada.

-emmm... hola...- Fabricio agitó una mano frente al rubio- Ed.. despierta hombre... jajaja.-

-eh! Fabricio- dijo Tommy botando el cigarro al suelo- creo que Jack tiene lo mismo que Ed- Fabricio se acerco a Jack – Nah!- esbozó una sonrisa el italiano- el solo está enamorado-

-es hermosa- dijo Jack hipnotizado por la pelirroja.

-Jack, reacciona,-Tommy puso una mano en su hombro- ella es de primera clase...-

-Y... además tiene novio- completó el italiano al ver al guapo hombre de cabellos negros acercarse a ella **...Roy...** pensó Ed al verlo acercarse a la pelirroja.

-si- dijo desilusionado.

-Eh... que le pasa a Ed-

-Tiene lo mismo que tú solamente- dijo Tommy sin darle mucha importancia.

-ja! ¿y de quién te enamoraste Ed?- dijo Fabricio tratando de identificar a la futura novia de Ed.

-¡Vamos Ed! ¿qué ocurre?- dijo con una sonrisa Tommy.

Pero Ed no reaccionaba, él seguía impactado por lo que veía...

Su hermano.

Avanzó rápidamente hacia aquella cara pero fue detenido por Fabricio.

-Ed! Vamos hombre ¿¡tu también!?-

-suéltame!- dijo desesperado, el solo quería estar con su hermano, trató de ubicarlo, pero ya no estaba. **Al...**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward decidió quedarse, tenía que despejar su mente...**Quizás solo fue mi imaginación...** pero su imaginación le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada, esa cara ahí estaba de nuevo, Edward se dejó llevar, no pudo contenerse mas

-ALPHONSE- gritó con toda su fuerza -ALPHONSE!!!-

Aquella cara se dio la vuelta y lo miró fijamente aquello fue como una estaca en el corazón de Ed, no era él... ni siquiera era EL... su querido hermano, el reflejo de su hermano en este mundo no era mas que una chica muy parecida A ÉL Edward la miró con tristeza, se parecía mucho, era una versión de Al pero femenina, el mismo color de ojos, el mismo color de pelo, la misma expresión inocente en su cara, la misma chasquilla para el lado, HACIA EL MISMO LADO, si, era una replica de Al, pero no lo era y si desviaba dolorosamente su mirada hacia su cuerpo lo comprobaría, era un cuerpo de mujer, menudo, flaquito con alguna que otra pequeña curva y un verde vestido encima, Al no usaba vestido, la chica lo seguía mirando, se sonrojó al percatarse que el chico ya no la miraba a al cara, la niña tenía un libro en sus manos, un viejo libro, que a Ed le parecía muy familiar, era café y llevaba un signo que apenas se veía ya que los flacos brazos de la niña lo tapaba.

-AL...!!!!..- se escucho un grito de adentro, Edward reaccionó- ¡¡Señorita Alice, su padre la busca!!- gritó una mucama al lado de Ed, Edward se tapó los oídos, la vieja gritaba muy fuerte, la niña avanzó hacia donde estaba la mucama, y se encontró frente a frente con el rubio, intercambiaron miradas por un segundo y luego todo desapareció, la chica se fue con la gorda mucama desapareciendo en uno de los infinitos pasillos del Titanic.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward no podía sacar de su mente a la chica de aquella tarde, seguía pensando en ella**... ¿cómo era que se parecía tanto a Al? ¿cómo fue que casi pude verlo?...**le recordaba tanto a él.

-Ed- ese acento era fácilmente reconocible a kilómetros, era Fabricio.-Ed, hey! ¿dónde andabas?, te perdiste la cena, mama mía a que no adivinas que dieron..

-Que- dijo con desgano.

-pizza, oh amada pizza mía, de mi Italia...- Edward arqueó una ceja, jamás había oído de la pizza, claro, y si preguntaba... no mejor no...o si no tendría que dar explicaciones y mentir mas de lo que había hecho, ya ni recordaba las mentiras que utilizó para conseguir su pasaje en el Titanic, **.. demonios en este mundo registran hasta la rata que vive bajo de uno... ¿cómo pueden ser tan posesivos en este mundo? ¡lo odio!...**

-Ed...¿te sientes bien?- dijo Fabricio al ver la mueca de su amigo

-emmm, si,- se paró- saldré a caminar un momento, necesito aire-

Tomo su abrigo y salió de la habitación dejando a Fabricio con un gran trozo de pizza en las manos.

-Baaa.. y io que le traía esto...-miró la pizza envuelta en algo- supongo que los extranjeros no conocen la pizza, bueno, ya que- desenvolvió el pañuelo y se comió la pizza.

-eh! Fabricio, ¿estás aquí?- Tommy abrió la puerta de la habitación y vio a Fabricio comiéndose la pizza- Que asco hombre, ¿es que acaso no conoces los cubiertos?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward iba por uno de los pasillos del Titanic, sumido en sus pensamientos, tanto que no notó a la pelirroja que venía corriendo y llorando a mares.

-Ey! ¿qué demonios te pasa?- gritó Edward a la pelirroja que siguió corriendo sin darle importancia a Ed**, ...ni modo...** se levantó y limpio su chaqueta, luego siguió a la pelirroja, o al menos trató de seguirla, con tantos pasillos, era imposible encontrarla y saber cual había utilizado, todos eran iguales, tan blancos y con tantas puertas, hasta que oyó un grito, ya sabía donde se había ido la pelirroja, ella sabría quien es Edward Elric, NADIE, lo empuja así como así.

Caminó a grandes zancadas por los pasillos hasta llegar a uno igual de blanco, pero mas grande y con menos puertas y una gran puerta (para Ed es grande XD) al frente de Ed. Abrió la puerta decidido, ahí estaba la pelirroja, rodeada por mucha gente y con**... ¿Jack? ¿qué demonios hacía Jack con la pobre chica?...** Estaban en el piso, en una posición un tanto comprometedora y un zapato por allí y otro por allá, Edward se abrió paso entre las personas, nah! Solo paso por debajo de ellas, nadie lo notó, y miró atónito a Jack que se lo llevaban dos oficiales, Edward lo miró sorprendido, no sabía que Jack era un pervertido, Jack lo miró con una cara de "puedo explicarlo"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente Jack llegó a la habitación, y tuvo que contarle todo lo ocurrido a Ed, ya que el pobrecito lo seguía mirando feo y con cara de asco...**seh! yo sé que esto no debería importarme, pero es que me desagrada la gente que se muestra de una forma y luego es otra... eso no lo soporto...Oh!, aquí viene...**

-Emmm.. Ed,- se rascó la nuca algo confuso- puedo explicarlo... anoche... la chica iba a.. y yo...no es lo que tu crees...-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían pasado como dos días después del accidente, Jack estaba saliendo secretamente con Rose, ese día Ed tuvo que ir de gala con Jack a cenar junto con los de primera clase, para Edward no era muy agradable tener que subir allá y sentarse con un montón de gente presumida que habla de dinero y cahuines y mas encima que te miren feo por ser de tercera clase, quizás por eso se lo había pedido**...ah! odioesto, odioesto, odioestooooooo!!!...** simplemente era detestable, además la estúpida corbata de moño no se arreglaba como el quería,**...Ya está...**Ed sonrió satisfecho al ver que después de dos horas de esfuerzo, ese moño se había armado, espera.. no, se deshizo de nuevo.

-AHHHHH!!! MALDICIÓN!!!- gritó colérico, sin pensarlo chocó sus manos tratado de hacer alquimia, miró hacia sus manos esperando que saliera algún rayo azul, pero nada, suspiró derrotado.

-Oh! Edward- dijo una elegante mujer robusta- parece que tienes problemas con esto, jajaja, déjame ayudarte.- tomo el moño y hábilmente logró conseguir un nudo perfecto.

-por cierto Ed, ¿has visto a Jack?-

-no-

-aquí estoy- Jack entró muerto de la risa a la habitación- Oh! Ed! Luces bastante bien-

-mmm... gracias, apúrate que no me agrada estar vestido así- se dio la vuelta y se sentó en una silla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaron por los elegantes pasillos de primera del Titanic, ya no eran blancos, tenían un color mas sobrio, Edward miraba la gran escalera, **...esta muy bien tallada...** tocó la escalera con su mano derecha.

-Recuerden que aman el dinero- dijo Molly dándose vuelta hacia Jack y Edward- así que finjan tener una mina de oro y ya estarán en el club- Jack asintió, Ed arqueó una ceja **...allá no se discrimina por cuanto dinero se posea...quizás porque la pobreza es algo remoto en mi mundo, si aquí se supiera ó se pudiera usar la alquimia las cosas serían mejores en este frió y cruel mundo superficial... pero acá las personas no pueden hacer algo por ellas mismas, cada día dependen mas de las maquinas, y menos de su fuerza interior, y como no pueden usar alquimia crean máquinas que hagan su trabajo por ellos, Winly-san estaría fascinada en este mundo...Win...Al...**

-oh! Jack, luces bien- dijo Cal tomado del brazo con la mujer pelirroja de edad,- podría decirse que casi pareces un caballero- dijo indiferente y siguió caminando con la mujer de edad **...¡Qué antipático!, algunas cosas no cambian verdaderamente en este mundo ¬¬x...**

-Hola Jack- bajaba de la escalera una joven y hermosa pelirroja, con un vestido muy lindo, tomó el otro brazo disponible de Jack y caminaron hacía la mesa, Ed los siguió por detrás.

Se sentaron en una gran mesa, donde habían muchas personas adineradas hablando de cuanto dinero tenían y ganaban en sus cómodos trabajos.

Edward miró todos los cubiertos en su mesa **...¬¬ ¡qué exagerados!... las estupideces que hacen para sentirse superiores, con un tenedor un cuchillo y 2 cucharas bastan y sobran...**

-¿Son todos para mi?- Jack le susurró a Molly.

-Comienza de afuera hacia adentro y has lo que yo hago- lo dijo discretamente- tu igual Ed- Edward asintió

Las mujeres hablaban del vestido que se compraron allá en París, los hombres de sus inversiones y de política, Rose, Jack Y Edward estaban ya muy aburridos.

-¿cómo quiere su caviar señor?- un elegante mesero se acercó a Jack mientras le ponía una cosa grumosa pequeña y verde en su blanco plato, Jack miró entre confundido y asqueado esa cosa, el mesero le miró esperando una respuesta.

-o.O yo...- Todos miraban a Jack- no.. lo quiero con nada...- todos lo miraron interrogativamente- no me gusta el caviar- dijo con cierto tono simpático y convencido de lo que decía haciendo que todos rieran.

-¿Y usted señor?- el mesero se acercó a Ed, Edward sintió un gran escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Edward miró a Molly esperando que ella lo ayudase, o a Jack, pero el estaba muy entretenido hablando, luego vio a Rose.

-¿Señor, como quiere se caviar?- dijo el mesero ya algo impacientado.

Edward miró a Rose, ella le hizo un gesto que Ed no pudo entender. Edward arqueó una ceja y miró al mesero sonriente.

-Sin nada, así esta bien gracias- El mesero asintió y continuó sirviendo caviar.

Edward vio a un hombre llegar, se sentó al lado de Cal... o Roy, como prefieran ustedes, ellos se saludaron amistosamente y comenzaron a hablar sobre negocios, el hombre se detuvo y miró hacia a tras, frunció el seño y se levantó pidio disculpas y se fue, Edward no entendió nada, agacho su cabeza y miró el caviar.

Levantó su mirada, y vio a ese hombre de nuevo, reatando a una mujer o niña, **...creo que debe ser su hija...** la niña traía un lindo y largo vestido lila, llamaba la atención de los presentes, jamás se había visto uno así, tenía una especie de capa eso, era lo que mas le extrañaba a la gente Edward miró a la niña, era ella, la chica de la otra vez, ed la miró sorprendido, hasta traía el libro, **...Quizás por eso la retaba su padre, pero si no le habría dicho que lo dejara en su alcoba... no entiendo a la gente de este mundo...o.ó...**

Ya todos habían terminado, Rose y Jack murmuraban algo, Molly seguía hablando animadamente, pero Ed estaba mas aburrido que nunca, **...La primera clase apesta...**

Desvió su mirada para ver a las otras personas, y luego a Alice estaba leyendo ese libro de nuevo, en la mesa mientras todos hablaban, la chica lo tenía muy escondido, mientras lo ojeaba, parecía muy concentrada pero como estaban mas cerca, Edward pudo reconocerlo de inmediato, ese libro café... con las hojas amarillentas, la chica cambio de pagina, y Edward sintió como todo su mundo se detenía, esa pagina, que él tantas veces había visto, ese capitulo maldito que lo condenó a este destino...

"TRANSMUTACIÓN HUMANA..."

**Continuará?...**

Ni idea.. no se me ocurre que poner, quedó demasiado tenso y muy entrecortado si es que se dieron cuenta, yo planeaba ver Titanic, pero la tonta de mi hermana decidió ver otro programa, así que no recuerdo muy bien que pasaba en ese lapso de tiempo XD... y bueno gracias a las chicas que dejaron reviews... la verdad es que no lo pensaba continuar... (aunque lo haya puesto en el primer capitulo XD)... es que era para saber si recordaba como subir fics XD.. pero gracias de todas maneras


	3. Transmutación humana

**Misplaced.**

**Por: copito.**

**Capítulo 3: Transmutación Humana.**

**...Transmutación humana...**sus ojos melancólicos y sorprendidos seguían fijos en el nombre del capitulo **...¿ como es que ese libro llegó a sus manos?...** **Tengo que averiguarlo...**

La cena ya había terminado, todos comenzaban a retirarse, los hombres principalmente.

-nos retiramos- dijo Cal (o Roy XD) a Jack- hablaremos sobre políticas y asuntos de negocio, nada que a ti te interese- y se retiró tomando su habano. Edward lo miró con cara de odio.

Jack se levantó y besó la mano de Rose, Edward volvió a mirar a Alice.

-Ed- Dijo Jack acercándose al rubio- ¿vienes con migo? ¿ o te quedas con las damas?- sonrió irónicamente, Ed lo miró feo**...Lleva un rato comiendo aquí y ya se le pego el bicho ese...¬¬...**

-Vamos Ed ¿no creo que te querrás quedar aquí?- se acerco discretamente a su oído, Jack tenía razón, tenía que irse, no tendría que estar aquí desde un principio, y no sonaba muy tentador estar rodeado de mujeres que solo hablaran de vestidos, se imagino por un momento compartiendo el té con esas mujeres, Ed puso cara de espanto, Jack lo miró a Ed en shock y lo sacudió.

-Ed..Edward ¿qué te ocurre?- Edward lo miró con su cara de trance y dijo

-salgamos de aquí- y se fueron, Ed casi corriendo, (pobre XD va a necesitar un psicólogo). Se fijó por ultima vez en la niña que seguía leyendo, su padre se había ido.

Cuando la perdió de vista se dirigió a Jack.

-¿ y qué harás ahora?-

Jack sonrió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, sabía ya que su amigo Jack se iba de parranda con esa chica Rose, si ella llegaba al lugar acordado, el lo invitó claro, para que despejase su mente, pero el tenía otros planes.

Comenzó a buscar a la chica**...¿dónde estará?... demonios...** Claro que él no se daba cuenta de que ella lo había encontrado primero, Ed sintió un escalofrío, le parecía que alguien estaba detrás suyo, siguiéndolo al parecer de hace un buen rato, salió del pasillo y el frió viento del norte golpeo su cara, estaba afuera, dio unos pasos mas allá esperando que no lo vinieran siguiendo, dobló tratando de perderse de la vista para asegurarse de que no lo persiguieran, cuando sintió esos pasos doblar hacia la misma dirección que el, se dio la vuelta y tomó fuertemente a la niña de sus brazos. Edward la miró

-¡¡¡¿¿Quién eres y por que me sigues??!!!- La chica lo miró asustada, sin querer dejó caer ese libro, Ed lo miró, "Alchemist" decía para su sorpresa , unas hojas volaron, la chica se soltó para atraparlas, pero solo alcanzó a tomar una, ya que Ed se aferró a su tobillo creyendo que escaparía, pero esa niña jamás dejaría ese libro, regresaría a buscarlo aunque su vida se fuese en ello, ese libro, para ella era muy importante, significaba que sus esperanzas permanecían vivas.

La chica trató de tomar la siguientes hojas, pero se las llevó el viento, miró a Edward con odio y le pateo la cara, luego corrió hacia el libro, pero no estaba allí, en su desesperación comenzó a llorar, mirando hacia ambos lados donde estaba ese libro, estaría dispuesta a pagar lo que quisiese a la persona que lo tenga, pero ese libro debía estar en sus mano ya!.

-¿Buscabas esto?- dijo Ed con el libro en su mano, Alice lo miró y se lanzó encima de él para quitarle el libro, pero Ed se movió, comenzó a ojearlo, cada pagina que cambiaba era un fragmento de su vida, llegó al de transmutación humana, y pensó en su madre, sintió un gran dolor en su garganta, pero se trago esa especie de nudo que se había formado, hojeo cuidadosamente el libro hasta llegar a la ultima pagina.

"Hohenheimm Elric"

1815...

Cerró el libro dolorosamente y miró a la chica quien lo miraba con una cara de preocupación, que a Ed le dolió mucho, era la misma con la cual lo miraba su hermano.

-Donde sacaste este libro- la chica lo miro – de donde lo sacaste- Alice lo miró curiosamente luego desvió su mirada.

-lo compré en Inglaterra- Edward la miró sorprendido.

-en...en Inglaterra dices...-

-si-

-¿¡Quién te lo vendió!?- gritó, la chica retrocedió unos pasos.

-Un hombre- dijo asustada

-¡¡¿¿ Quién??!!- la tomó fuertemente de los brazos.

-¡NO LO SÉ!!- gritó asustada.

-¿cómo era?- dijo Ed ya calmado, si le gritaba no conseguiría nada.

-Era ... era alto,... ru...rubio y ...y...un color de ojos similar a...a...a los tuyos-

Edward siente que casi le de un infarto.

Era su padre

El hombre que le vendió el libro era su padre, su padre tenía ese libro de Alquimia y jamás se lo pasó.

-Viejo de mierda- sus dientes estaban muy apretados- es que acaso quiere mantenerme en este mundo ¿con él?- Alice aprovechó el momento y le quitó el libro.

-eh?- Vio su mano que ya no contenía nada.- Ey! Devuélvemelo es mío!!!- gritó, Alice comenzó a correr.- Ahhh!! Devuélvemelo. Es mío!!!- Alice tropezó con algo y cayó, el libro se deslizó por el suelo, Ed corrió y tomó el libro, pero Alice se lanzó encima de él, los dos tirado en el suelo en una lucha por un vejo libro, Ed se paró triunfante con el libro.

-¡Devuélvemelo LADRÓN!! Gritó la rubia, y sin pensarlo dos veces se aferró a la pierna izquierda de Ed, se sorprendió un poco, estaba fría, muy fría, una pierna humana jamás podrá estar a esa temperatura, el pobre podría tener alguna infección en la pierna, Alice tomó la punta del pantalón con una mano, con la otra sujetaba la pierna, sus ojos atónitos observaron aquel metal que el rubio tenía como pierna, Ed miró a la chica, al ver que había descubierto sus secreto caminó hacia atrás pero ella seguía aferrada a su pierna y el cayó, por un momento, el causante de esta pelea (el libro) había quedado en el olvido, Alice miró la pierna de Ed, él la miró, los dos estaban en el piso Ed cubrió su automail

-Fue un accidente- dijo rápidamente, antes de que ella le preguntaran, Alice rió, no era eso lo que iba a preguntar. Ed la miró extrañado,** ...¿qué encontraba que era lo gracioso?...**

-Tus ojos- dijo seriamente- son diferentes- Edward la miró sorprendido- jamás había visto unos ojos así, ni en los países nórdicos, ni en el oriente- Edward seguía sorprendido ella desvió su mirada hacia su pierna derecha- aquí, nadie usa prótesis metálicas... pesan demasiado, pero tu si- su mirada se mantenía en su pierna derecha- y es mas, hasta la mueves como si fuera parte de tu cuerpo- Edward retrocedió un poco y pensó en Winly.

-Pues ¡Claro que son parte de mi cuerpo!- dijo acordándose de las palabras de su amiga, Alice sonrió.

-Pero nadie a podido lograr eso- sonrió dulcemente- y mi padre siempre está al tanto de todo lo que es mecánica... eso aun no se logra, pero tu lo has hecho- dijo seriamente- Tu...- su mirada estaba llena de esperanza- tu.. no ... tu no eres de aquí ¿verdad? Tu... no eres de este mundo – sonrió dulcemente – dime...¿de donde vienes?

**Continuará?**

No tengo ni idea como seguir avanzando...esta estúpida inspiración que viene cuando se le da a gana... si ya se que este está mas corto, debí haber seguido el protocolo de las cinco paginas, pero como ven que soy mala lo dejo en suspenso... para ver que le responde Ed...y que pasará con ellos dos?...jejeje.. la mitad en al próximo capitulo XD ¿qué? al menos soy honesta XD

Gracias a las chicas que dejaron reviews niyushi takamiya, nekogirlmorris, sol 96 (si te sabes la película de memoria me podrías ayudar please que yo tengo algunas escenas en blanco XD) , Maria- Elric ( no edito no muere ¬¬ tiene que cumplir su sueño) dKmps (seh! me fui en la volá con lo de los piojos XD)


End file.
